wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K4/19
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym opisuje się rozmaite rzeczy. — Czytałem wiele historii o błędnych rycerzach, ale nigdy w życiu nie zdarzyło mi się widzieć, czytać, ani słyszeć, żeby tak nędznie i powolnie zaczarowanych rycerzy przewożono. Zwyczajnie porywano ich w powietrze, ciemną osłaniano chmurą lub sadzano na wóz ognisty hipogryfa lub innego podobnego potwora, a mnie wiozą takim woziskiem i wołami. Ach! umieram ze wstydu, ale może teraźniejsza rycerskość i dzisiejsze zaczarowania nie trzymają się prawd dawnych, może dla mnie wynaleziono nowe sposoby czarów i przewożenia dlatego, że jestem teraz jedynym rycerzem błędnym na świecie i żem pierwszy wskrzesił zapomniany ten zakon. Jak tobie się też zdaje, mój przyjacielu, Sancho? — Mnie się nic nie zdaje — odpowiedział Sancho — bo ja nie czytałem tyle, co wy, panie, tych pism błędnych, ale mimo to przysiągłbym, że te wszystkie mary, otaczające nas, nie są bardzo katolickie. — Miły Boże! cóż ty gadasz? — odrzecze Don Kichot — jakże mają być takimi, kiedy to są przecież duchy, w fantastyczne ciała poprzedzierzgane, żeby mnie w ten smutny stan wprawić, a jeżeli się sam chcesz o tym przekonać, to tylko ich dotknij, Sancho, złap je ręką, a obaczysz, że to są istoty powietrzne, żadnego ciała niemające, a kształty ich są złudzeniem. — Przyznam się, wielmożny panie — odpowiedział Sancho — żem ja już łapał je ręką i przekonałem się, że te diabły, co cię tak turbują, mają ciało jak się należy i wcale nie żywią się wiatrem, a co więcej, nie słychać ich ani siarką, ani innymi plugastwami, tylko pachną piżmem i wonnościami, że aż w nos bije. Sancho stosował to głównie do Don Fernanda, który, będąc wielkim panem i wielkim elegantem, lubił się zapewne perfumować. — Nie dziw się temu, przyjacielu Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — diabły mędrsze, niż ty myślisz, a chociażby mieli przy sobie wonności, nie mogą niczym pachnąć, bo zawsze czuć ich piekłem, którego nigdy pozbyć się nie mogą; miłe wonie przyjemnymi są dla zmysłów, a one pozbawione są na wieki wszelkich przyjemności. Jeżeli zatem zdaje ci się, że te diabły pachniały piżmem i wonnościami, to albo masz katar, albo zostałeś przez nich omamiony, żeby ich nie poznać. Kiedy pan ze sługą tak rozmawiają, Don Fernand i Kardenio, bojąc się, żeby Don Kichot nie poznał, że go oszukują, chcieli się zaraz usunąć; kazali więc gospodarzowi osiodłać Rosynanta i okulbaczyć osła Sanchy, a pleban zgodził ławników, żeby do samego domu odprowadzili zaczarowanego rycerza. Kardenio zawiesił miedniczkę, rapier i spisę przy siodle Rosynanta i dał go prowadzić Sanchowi, który siedząc na ośle, jechał przodem, kiedy dwaj łucznicy po bokach wozu straż trzymali. Nim woły z miejsca ruszyły, gospodyni, jej córka i Maritorna wyszły pożegnać się z Don Kichotem, udając, że są bardzo zmartwione jego wypadkiem. — Nie płaczcie, dostojne damy — rzekł do nich — przygody podobne nieodłączne są od mojego powołania i gdyby mnie nie spotykały, nie mógłbym się poczytywać za tak wielkiego rycerza, gdyż podobne rzeczy nie przytrafiają się nigdy małoznacznym i podrzędnym rycerzom, o których nikt się nie troszczy; jest to udziałem rycerzów najsłynniejszych, których męstwa i przymiotów zazdroszczą książęta i inni rycerze, a nie mogąc im dorównać, czyhają na ich zgubę. Z tym wszystkim cnota jest tak potężna, że mimo magii, przez Zaroasta wynalezionej, przezwycięży wszelkie zapory i świecić będzie na ziemi, jak słońce na niebie. Błagam was, piękne panie, przebaczcie mi, jeżeli mimowolnie przykrość wam jaką wyrządziłem, i bądźcie przekonane, że umyślnie nigdym jeszcze w życiu nikogo nie uraził; błagam was także, módlcie się za wolność moją, którą niegodziwy i sławy mej zawistny czarnoksiężnik tak haniebnie mi wydarł, a przysięgam wam, że całe życie pamiętać będę łaski w tym zamku wyświadczone i niezatartą wdzięczność za nie zachowam. Kiedy ugrzeczniony kawaler takie komplementy prawi damom, pleban i balwierz pożegnali się z Don Fernandem i jego towarzyszami, z kapitanem, audytorem i damami, a najczulej z Dorotą i Luscindą, z którymi bliżej się znali. Wycałowali się serdecznie i obiecali sobie wszyscy nawzajem do siebie pisywać. Don Fernand wskazał plebanowi doskonałą drogę, którą listy dochodzić go mogą, prosząc, żeby mu donosił wszelkie szczegóły o Don Kichocie i obiecując mu nawzajem donieść o wszystkim, co by go interesować mogło: o swoich zaślubinach z Dorotą, o chrzcinach Zoraidy, o miłostkach Don Ludwika z piękną Klarą itd. Raz jeszcze się uściskali i nowe zapewnienia przyjaźni zamienili. Na samym odjezdnym karczmarz dał plebanowi jakieś papiery, które znalazł w owym kufrze, gdzie była historia Natrętnego ciekawca. Pleban podziękował mu, przejrzał je natychmiast i obaczył, że znajduje się w nich rzecz pod tytułem: Historia Rinconeta i Kortadilli. Pomyślał sobie, że ta powieść nie musi być zła, bo jest tego samego autora, co poprzednia, a tamta wszystkim się podobała. Pleban z balwierzem wsiedli na koń w maskach i jadąc za wozem, dopełnili wyżej opisanego orszaku. Cały ten korowód postępował poważnie i majestatycznie noga za nogą, stosując się do ciężkiego chodu wołów, ciągnących wóz. Don Kichot siedział w klatce oparty o kraty, z rękoma związanymi, tak spokojnie i milcząco, jak gdyby był z kamienia. Dwie mile tak jadąc, przybyli na dolinę, gdzie podwodnik chciał popaść woły, ale balwierz mu radził, żeby jechał trochę dalej, gdyż zaraz za górką jest piękna łąka, gdzie znajdzie lepszą dla swoich bydląt trawę, jechali więc dalej, gdzie pleban, obejrzawszy się, spostrzegł sześciu, czy siedmiu ludzi na koniach w ordynku za nimi jadących; można się było spodziewać, że niedługo ich dojadą, bo mieli doskonałe muły kanonickie i widocznie spieszyli się do gospody, o milkę jeszcze stąd odległej. Zrównawszy się, grzecznie zamienili powitania, a jeden z podróżnych, który był kanonikiem z Toledo i panem tych ludzi, widząc tak osobliwą i pocieszną procesję około człowieka zamkniętego w klatce, zapytał się, co znaczy ta ceremonia i dlaczego tak go wiozą, domyślając się zresztą po łucznikach, że musi to być jakiś wielki rozbójnik, którego ukaranie do św. Hermandady należy. — Czcigodny dobrodzieju — odpowie łucznik, którego pytał kanonik — to wam chyba sam ten rycerz odpowie, bo my nic nie wiemy. — Zacni rycerze — zawołał Don Kichot, słysząc zapytanie — znacie może ustawy błędnego rycerstwa? Wyznajcie mi, czy je znacie, bo w takim razie nie będę się wzbraniał opowiedzieć swoich nieszczęść, jeżeli zaś ich nie znacie, nie myślę sobie próżno psuć gęby gadaniem wam rzeczy, których nie zrozumiecie. — Bogiem a prawdą, mój bracie — odpowie kanonik — czytałem ja więcej ksiąg rycerskich niż brewiarzów, i jeżeli ci jedynie idzie o to, możesz mi jak najotwarciej opowiedzieć, co tylko chcesz. — Kiedy tak, to co innego — odrzecze Don Kichot — chętnie wam historię swoją opowiem, ale bardzo proszę nie tykać mnie bratem. Trzeba wam tedy wiedzieć, mości rycerzu, że złość i zazdrość przeklętych czarnoksiężników zaczarowała mnie w tej klatce, bo cnota doznaje zawsze więcej prześladowania od złych, aniżeli miłości od dobrych. Jestem błędnym rycerzem, nie należę do liczby tych, o których sława nie wie i o których ani śladu w wiekopomnej pamięci nie zostanie, ale do tych, co pomimo zawiści niechętnych i wbrew wszystkim magom perskim, wszystkim brahmanom indyjskim i gimnosofistom etiopskim, ryją swe imiona i dzieła na spiżu świątyni nieśmiertelności, dla przykładu wiekom potomnym, dla wzoru i prawidła rycerzom błędnym, którzy zechcą dostąpić szczytu sławy wojennej. — Dostojny rycerz Don Kichot z Manchy dobrze mówi — odezwie się pleban, który zaraz z początku rozmowy kanonika z więźniem umyślnie razem z balwierzem zbliżył się do nich — został on zaczarowany na tym wozie nie ze swojej winy, ani za złe uczynki, ale przez podstęp i zdradziecki gwałt tych, którym jego męstwo i cnota były solą w oku; on to jest owym Rycerzem Posępnego Oblicza, o którym zapewne już słyszeliście, którego czyny waleczne i dzieła niesłychane po wiek wieków jaśnieć będą na spiżu i marmurze, mimo zawiści i zawziętości nieprzyjaciół, co by radzi w niepamięć je zagrzebać. Kanonik i cały orszak jego niemało się zdumieli, słysząc, że człowiek wolny tak samo od rzeczy mówi, jak i uwięziony, i sami nie wiedzieli, co o tym mają sądzić, ale Sancho Pansa, zbliżywszy się do nich i widząc ten kłopot, chciał rzecz objaśnić. — Dostojni panowie! — rzecze więc — posłuchajcie mnie i czy wierzyć będziecie, czy nie temu, co powiem, ja zawsze swoje wygadam, bo mi sumienie tak każe: oto pan Don Kichot tak jest zaczarowany jak ja, albo osioł, na którym jadę; on całkiem zdrów i ma zmysły jak należy, je, pije i wszystkie funkcje odbywa, jak inni ludzie i jak przedtem odbywał nim go wsadzono w te kluby. Co to za gadanie, że on zaczarowany, nie głupim, żebym temu uwierzył! Alboż ja to nie wiem, że opętani nie jedzą, nie śpią, ani nie mogą gadać? a gardło dam, że jak pan mój zacznie rozprawiać, to go nie przegada stu patronów i tyleż przekupek, choćby mieli po sto języków w gębie. — Mówiąc to, Sancho obrócił się do plebana. — A! mości plebanie, mości plebanie! czy to dobrodziej myślisz, żem ja go nie poznał i że nie miarkuję, co się święci w tych czarach? Próżno tam jegomość twarz sobie zakrywasz, znam ja cię lepiej od mego osła, na nic się nie przyda ta maskarada, wiem dobrze, że to oszukanie; ja się na to nie złapię, jak wróbel na plewy, a pamiętaj, dobrodzieju, że gdzie obłuda i zazdrość panuje, tam się cnota prześladuje. Niechaj diabli porwą te figle. Żeby nie wy, dobrodzieju, z tymi przeklętymi niby czarami, to pan mój byłby się już ożenił z królewną Mikomikonu, a ja bym został co najmniej hrabią, co się to za wierność moją i usługi należy; ale widzę ja, że to wielka prawda, co mówią, iż fortuna kołem się toczy i że ci, co wczoraj byli na wierzchu ozdobni, dziś na spodzie w błocie leżą, Łazarzom podobni. Najbardziej mnie to gniewa, że wrócić muszę do żony i do dzieci lichym masztalerzem, kiedy oni spodziewają się powitać mnie królem, albo władcą jakiej wyspy. Nie mówię ja wam tego, dobrodzieju, byle gadać, ale że powinni byście przecie mieć sumienie i wstydzić się tej psoty, panu memu wyrządzonej, bo pamiętajcie, że przed Bogiem ścisły zdacie rachunek, czy to na tym, czy na tamtym świecie, za to wszystko i za to, że mu nie dajecie spełniać dobrych uczynków, wspomagać wdów i sierot, wspierać nieszczęśliwych i karać niecnoty. — Otóż to, mości Sancho! — przerwał balwierz — jestem w domu i widzę, że waść także z tego zakonu, co i twój pan, wielka mnie przeto bierze ochota zamknąć cię z nim do klatki i zarzeknąć jako członka błędnego rycerstwa! Czy czasem nie jesteś brzemienny wyspą, która ci tak ciąży na sercu; gotów jestem przywołać akuszerki! — Nie jestem wcale w ciąży — odparł z gniewem Sancho — i kwituję z tego, chociażby mi książęcia nawet w żywocie moim nosić proponowano; jestem biedny, ale poczciwy, prawy chrześcijanin, i w niczym nie krzywdzę sprawiedliwości. Jeżeli pragnę wyspy, to drudzy więcej jeszcze żądają, boć na to kura grzebie, żeby ziarnko wygrzebała, a zresztą każdy człowiek może być papieżem, dlaczegóż bym ja nie miał zostać władcą jakiej wyspy, kiedy ich pan mój tyle podbić może, że nie wiedziałby, co z nimi zrobić? Powiedzno co mądrzejszego, mój mości cyruliku, jeśli możesz, bo to jeszcze nie rozum umieć brody golić, człowiek a człowiek to diabelna różnica! Znamy się, Bogu dzięki, bardzo dobrze; wiesz, że niewiele ze mną wygrasz. Co się tycze zaczarowania mojego pana, Bóg to najlepiej wiedzieć raczy, ale nie naruszajmy smrodu, bo jeszcze bardziej śmierdzieć będzie. Balwierz nie chciał już odpowiadać Sanchowi, lękając się, ażeby nie wygadał więcej i całej tajemnicy nie odkrył. Pleban, który także się tego lękał, wyjechał umyślnie z kanonikiem i jego ludźmi naprzód i opowiedział im rzecz całą; opisał Don Kichota, jego stan, życie, obyczaje, przyczynę i początek jego szalonych urojeń, ich następstwa i przygody, aż do ostatniej awantury z klatką, ułożonej umyślnie, żeby go do domu ściągnąć i próbować, czy się ta jego choroba nie da wyleczyć. Kanonik i orszak jego z wielkim zadziwieniem przysłuchiwali się historii Don Kichota, a gdy pleban skończył, kanonik w te słowa się odezwał: — Przekonuję się coraz bardziej, że te księgi rycerskie nie tylko się na nic krajowi nie zdały, ale są mu nawet bardzo szkodliwe, pozaczynałem czytać wszystkie, jakie tylko wyszły, ale żadnej dokończyć nie mogłem, bo mi brakło cierpliwości; wszystko jedno w kółko prawią, a z żadnej najmniejszej nie wyciągniesz nauki. Pleban, wysłuchawszy pilnie kanonika i widząc jego rozsądek, odpowiedział mu, że podziela zupełnie jego zdanie, że taki ma wstręt do podobnych książek, iż ogromną bibliotekę Don Kichota, z nich jedynie złożoną, spalić kazał niedawno. Opowiedział mu, jakie książki zostawił, wyłuszczając ku temu powody i co Don Kichot myślał o stracie swojej biblioteki. Kanonik i orszak jego, aż się za boki trzymali, tak się z tego opowiadania naśmieli. — Z tym wszystkim, mój dobrodzieju — rzecze kanonik — choć ja na te książki powstaję, to jednak widzę w nich to dobre, że ludziom dowcipnym dają pole do popisu i sposób okazania dowcipu; jest to pole rozległe i wielkie, po którym pióro biegać może jak chce i wybierać, co mu się podoba, czy to opisy burz i rozbić, potyczek i bitew, czy też wizerunki wodzów wielkich ze wszystkimi ich przymiotami, czujnością i zręcznością w uprzedzaniu nieprzyjaciela, wymową w ujmowaniu żołnierzy, doświadczeniem i przezornością w radzie, bystrością umysłu w kierowaniu wojną i dzielnością w wykonaniu. Może znów opisywać jaki smutny lub przyjemy wypadek, kobietę piękną ze wszystkimi jej powabami, rycerza walecznego, zręcznego i szlachetnego, barbarzyńcę dumnego i zuchwałego, ojca narodu mądrego i umiarkowanego, który myśli jedynie o dobru swoich poddanych i pilnie przestrzega, aby wierność ich i zasługi należną otrzymywały nagrodę. Autor może się tu popisywać ze wszelką uczonością, może wybierać jakie mu się podoba sztuki, nauki, może malować w bohaterach swoich zręczność i wymowę Ulissesa, uczciwość Eneasza, waleczność Achillesa, przyjaźń Euriala, wspaniałość Aleksandra, rozum i męstwo Cezara, łagodność Augusta, dobroć Trojana, wierność Zopyra, mądrość Katona, słowem, wszelkie owe przymioty dusz wielkich, które człowieka czynią znakomitym. Tym sposobem, mając styl łatwy i czysty, a przy tym talent i sztukę w wynalezieniu i zachowaniu prawdopodobieństwa wypadków, ułoży on z rozmaitych kawałków całość przyjemną, wystawi obraz wykończony, który każdemu podoba się i nauczyć go czegoś musi; a ten jest cel, który przed oczami każdy piszący mieć powinien.